1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a voice coil motors and, particularly, to a voice coil motor having sloped surfaces on a core member of a movable magnetic field generator thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of optical imaging technology, camera modules are widely used in a variety of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs).
For example, third generation (3G) mobile phones include camera modules. The camera modules use actuators to provide zoom and auto-focus functions, and the actuators can, for example, be stepper motors. It is frequently necessary to use a gear assembly to transform the rotational movement of the actuator into linear movement. However, such gear assembly generally increases the bulk of the camera module. Furthermore, the occurrence of backlash or recoil in the gear assembly may degrade the focus accuracy.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a voice coil motor which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.